


Ameripan Oneshots

by pastel_aphchina



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_aphchina/pseuds/pastel_aphchina
Summary: series of works by me(it is by me, and you can find me on Wattpad by the exact same username)





	1. Chapter 1

[P.S. 2p!Nyo Japan's human name is Honda Akane or Akane Honda in western terms(weird)]

[Note: I have altered history, to have America and Japan have an alliance in the modern times.]

[Another note: alliance is the equivalent of marriage in nation terms, remember that.]

Akane Honda stood on a hilltop, the full moon shining brightly. She was told to meet 'someone' by her boss, and the 'someone' just had to meet her at midnight.

Her hand was on the handle of her katana, as she was cautious. Akane hadn't met the 'someone' before, but her boss said it was The United States Of America. 

She heard footsteps behind her, and with a swift move, unsheathed her katana, at the perfect angle for it to be on the 'someone's neck.

Allen Jones nearly hit her with his bat, but was awestruck. He didn't expect 'Japan' to be a girl, much less a very pretty girl.

"Hey doll, I'm Allen-"

"Are you America?"

"Y-Yeah?"

She lowered her katana, and politely bowed as a greeting.

"I am Honda Akane, Japan. But Akane Honda in you westerners' terms."

Allen grinned like an idiot, and just stared.

"Mr. America, are you okay?"

She asked rather flatly.

"Oh, no need to call me America. Just call me Allen, doll."

"Right. Allen, we should discuss the alliance."

Akane wasn't too pleased to be forming an alliance with... him. He was loud, and called her 'doll'.

"I'd say we should form an alliance!"

He said, expectantly looking at her all the while.

'For my honor, I must. To not disappoint my boss, I must.'

Akane's train of thought went like that frequently. 

"Yes... but we should get to know each other."

The last part was making her extremely uncomfortable. She spent about two centuries in isolation, and was enjoying it.

'Maybe he won't be too bad. Looks defy, like Oliver Kirkland. We'd been pretty uncomfortable at first, but he was honorable.'

"Aw, cool! Okay, so I'm Allen F. Jones, I play baseball, my brothers are Ollie and Matt, and I'm vegan!"

He smiled, trying to make a good impression on the 'strong/silent' type of pretty girl. He's sure she'd like him more if he was not loud. Well at least he tried.

"I am Akane Honda as you know, I like to read... my family is quite large, but you may know Xiao Wang... he's offering everyone nicknames. Speaking of which, why must you call me 'doll'?"

Allen's mind went into quite a panic. If he told her he calls every pretty girl he meets 'doll', she'd probably like him less. She likes honor right? Xiao told him once something along the lines of that.

"It's a declaration of a girl having my honor!"

"Strange. I don't believe every girl you meet is honorable."

'I am so going to kill Xiao.' How else would she have known?

"No, no, no! I didn't mean that to THEM, I mean that you're the most, and only honorable girl I've met!"

"Prove it." 

He had caught Akane's interest a bit with that honor talk.

"If you go out with me, I'll never call anyone else doll!"

"Uhm... I suppose as we are going to form an alliance, it wouldn't hurt."

Allen barely hold in a squeal, it wasn't like him. But he did show a blush and a love struck smile.

"Alright! Here's my number, I'll call you when I get the details ready!"

"You didn't plan this out?"

It was too late, as Allen had joyfully ran down the hill, eager to gush to an unwilling listener.

Akane had let her boss know that the alliance was agreed upon, and he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he was actually kind of happy that Akane got herself not only a date, but an alliance- a marriage in country terms.

She, however, wasn't too pleased. Allen was attractive in physical terms, but... .

"Hey doll! So I decided to go to a place where you like to go!"

Akane was not pleased hearing him scream over the phone.

"Well, I like the hilltop you met me on. The view is quite nice there."

"I'll meet ya same time as last time, tonight doll!"

Allen hung up, and continued being a mess. 

"Mattie, you will not believe how great she is."

Matt grunted.

"You told me this just now."

"But I haven't gotten to how amazing she looked in the moonlight!"

"And so it begins."

Akane climbed up the hill, if it weren't for her boss, she wouldn't be doing this. Surely enough, Allen was waiting for her eagerly.

"Hey doll!"

"Hello Allen."

Allen gestured for her to sit down next to him, she fixed her skirt before doing so.

"Allen, why are you so eager about this alliance?"

"Because, I think you're amazing! Oh doll, if you were me, you'd understand how nice you look. Look at that! The moon's supporting my theory!"

Akane looked at the moon, then at Allen. Huh. She didn't notice how nice he looked in the moonlight. His red hair and matching eyes, and quite a muscular build. Akane shook her head. 

'I should not be thinking these.'

"Hey doll, what flower are ya wearing?"

"It's a fire lily."

"Is it called fire lily, cause it's in the hair of someone smokin' hot?"

He grinned, she blushed, but didn't say anything.

"If I we're to rate you on a a scale of one to ten, I'd give you a one. Because you're the only one I need."

"Allen-"

"How many letters are there in the English alphabet again? 22 right?"

"Allen,-"

"Oh wait, I forgot 'u a q t'!"

"Allen!"

He stopped immediately, and looked back at her, slightly disappointed in himself.

"Why are you doing this. No more pickup lines. Please, be serious with me for a minute."

"Cause I'm really in love with ya doll! I mean, you're really beautiful, smart, and the 'strong/silent' type, and you're chill! You put up with my obnoxiousness, and actually listen to me!"

He blushed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's fine if ya don't return it doll."

Akane felt touched. Nobody actually warmed up to her like this, let alone confess about being in love. With her.

"I do return it, but-"

Allen's smile faded as quickly as it came.

"-you must wait for me to become comfortable with you. It won't take long- as you're easy to talk to."

His face lit up and he hugged her tightly. She slowly but surely hugged back. Allen didn't care about the bad boy image at the moment. Akane liked him back. And that was all that mattered.

"Don't worry doll, I'm willing to wait till the end of time for ya."


	2. Alfred x Kiku||Hero

[America is dying. Because his country is.]

Alfred was on his deathbed, with the Allied Forces and Axis Powers next to him. But Kiku was there. That was all that mattered. He held his hand as tightly as he could with his remaining strength.

It felt weird to Kiku, Alfred's grasp was strong, yet now it's weak. He remembered all the times they've held hands. His hand was always strong, warm and reassuring. Now it's weak, cold, and causing him to hold back tears.

Feliciano sobbed in the back; he was losing a friend again. Ludwig held his hand, muttering calming words. He was saddened too.

Ivan was very sad, he and Alfred may have been enemies in the past, but they'd became friends just recently. Yao simply looked away, he did care, but it was too much to show.

Arthur was crying into Francis' shirt, he didn't expect his little brother, the only one who called him big brother, to go before him. 

"git... why can't you stay out of trouble..."

He muttered angrily, as Francis wipes a few tears away.

Alfred smiles at them, they cared for him. Even Matthew was there, quietly crying in the corner. 

"Hey... don't cry guys... then I would be too sad."

"I won't cry Alfred."

Kiku held his breath for a second, and wiped the tears on his sleeve.

"No, I heard that holding tears is bad. I don't want you to be sick. But don't mourn me too much."

"I understand."

Alfred tugged on Kiku's hand, telling him to come closer.

"What is it Alfred?"

Kiku said while still trying to sound like he wasn't crying. Alfred just made him come closer and closer, until he was close enough for him to reach with just a little strength.  

"Kiku Honda, I love you."

He said, before pulling him into a kiss. It didn't last long, but he was satisfied. Kiku replied with a sad smile.

"I love you too."

His final breath was getting closer. Everyone felt it. 

"Guys, I'm sorry... if I couldn't be a hero to you."

It was Alfred's dream to become a hero to the world, but to him, it seemed like he failed. 

Kiku grasped his hand.

"No. Even if you were nobody else's, you are still my hero."

Alfred weakly smiled.

"Then that's all that matters."

The dying nation peacefully closed his eyes, smiling at Kiku as he did. He couldn't take it. He burst into sobs, clutching his cold hand.

"I should've told you sooner- I'm sorry- I-"

Ivan has to hold him back. It was too painful for Kiku, everyone knew it.

The funeral was a mockery. The sun shone, and it was a warm day with a clear sky.

Kiku was all but happy for a long time. He came to visit the tomb of a nation, that no human knew it was of. 

|Alfred Freedom Jones|  
He was a hero to the one he loved, and it was all that mattered to him in his final moments.  
|2000-2020|*

 

Kiku isolated himself again, not keeping in touch with anyone. Except the Axis and Allies. Even they couldn't talk to him for long before he broke down.

He stumbled out of bed in the dark one night. 

I was standing in a field of beautiful sunflowers and sunshine. All of my friends were there, and everyone was so happy. Except me. Even though the place was beautiful, I was missing someone.

"Kiku!"

Could it be?

It was. A blond American with blue eyes and glasses, wearing a bomber jacket. How could I not recognize him? I ran towards him, he hugged me tightly. He was warm and strong. 

"Alfred, I missed you!"

"Yeah, I miss you too. Hopefully I can keep talking to you this way."

"Huh?"

"I'm a ghost now Kiks! Not really, I'm in nation afterlife. I met a bunch of nations there, but I missed you so so so much, too much, to stand it. I asked 'god' and he told me I could communicate with you through dreams! The only downside is that, only once a month."

"As long as I can see you."

A beautiful dream it was. His pillow was wet from the tears, eyes swollen because of the previous sleepless nights.

Kiku couldn't do anything at the moment. Was Alfred really communicating with him? Or was it just a dream to aid his nightmares? Either way, he loved it.

He started going out more after that, and waited patiently for every fourth of every month. July however, was different. All Alfred's former allies went into mourning, America was no more, no one to blast crazy fireworks, no one to throw crazy parties.

The dreams didn't skip a single month. Kiku became familiar with the sunflower field, also known as the nation afterlife.

But one happy meeting...

"Hey Kiks..."

"Yes Alfred?"

"Bad news... the world you live in is... really ending soon."

"What?!"

"Don't tell the others till next week. I'll be waiting for you."

It was strange for everyone, not sure to believe it or not.

But it did happen. The world did end.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a beautiful sunflower field, Ivan was very happy. He'd always dreamt of living in a place like this. 

The Ancients and every other nation was there, everyone died when their world ended.

But seeing Alfred.

Arthur cursed while tears flowed, Francis chuckled and shed a few tears of joy.

Yao and Ivan were confused at first, Yao was more than happy when he found that the old nations he grew up with, Germania, Ancient Rome, Mongolia, etc.

Feliciano found that Holy Rome and Gernany were the same, but lost his memories. He cried so much, and smiled so much. He loved it. He could be a child again. Elizaveta and Roderich was happy, seeing their friends, Gilbert, Basch, Adelheid, and many others.

But no one was as happy as Kiku and Alfred. They plunged for each other. Shared their official first kiss in the afterlife together. 

Kiku cried into Alfred's chest, it wasn't a dream this time. He could actually touch him, and have the lingering warmth for a long time. He could actually smell him, and have the scent of cologne and burgers stay.**

It was truly peaceful there. No annoying bosses, no pointless wars against friends, no worrying about money, food and sleep, no homophobia and no racism, no neglection, and it was real heaven. Especially to Alfred and Kiku.

"You're still a hero Alfred. Even if you're one only to me."

"Then that's all that matters."

-

*[a false birth date to avoid suspicion.]  
**[it was a pleasant smell, trust me.]


	3. Amelia x Sakura||Blossom

[angst warning I guess.]

Amelia, the heroine, was yelling at another meeting. Sakura, however quietly sat there, saying her opinions when asked about.

"I agree with Amelia."

"Really? It is a good plan!"

Amelia smiled cheerfully and sat back down when yelled at by Monika.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! SIT BACK DOWN AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO LAST MEETING FELICIA! You too Felicity."

"Ve~"

Felicity didn't, however didn't get yelled at.

Sakura just smiled at their antics. Amelia pushed Alice, who was sitting next to Sakura off her seat to sit there.

"You bloody twat!"

Françoissa helped her up, and nervously pulled her away.

"You should smile more often, you look really cute!"

Sakura blushed and mumbled a thank you. 

Later that day, Amelia was intently listening to Anya, as she seemed to be blushing.

Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom. She leaned above a sink, coughing up blood and petals. Her lungs hurt, the thorns were pricking.

She'd been diagnosed with the hanahaki disease a long while ago, normal, but rare. It was even more painful, because she was immortal.

When she came back, Amelia rushed towards her. 

"Sakura, are you okay? Why's there blood on your face and clothes?"

Of course. She'd forgotten to wipe it off.

"I'm fine. It was umm... a nosebleed. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"I assure you, it's completely fine."

"Okay then, but do alert me if anything's wrong okay?"

"Hai."

Amelia walked away and continued talking to Françoissa.

"Oh and I have a date tonight!!"

"With who?"

"Anya! Duh!"

Sakura watched her, assuring herself that if she's happy, she can be happy too. But her lungs hurt terribly.

"You make flowers grow inside of me. They are lovely, but they hurt."

She whispered to herself, sitting back down.

After the meeting was finished, Anya and Amelia went on their date, and everyone went home.

Sakura also went home, but the moment she closed her doors, tears began to spill.

"It's fine. As long as she's happy, I'm happ-"

More petals and blood.

Petals scattered on the ground,   
Laying in a pool of blood,  
I'm happy, as long as, you are.

Sakura got up to change. She sweeps the petals off the floor and wiped the blood away.

The thorns pricking my fragile lungs,  
Flowers blooming of my heart,  
They're beautiful, just like, you.

The next meeting, which happened a month later. was nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that Amelia and Anya had a fight. The usually cheery Amelia was gloomy.

Sakura comforted her, cursing herself inside.

'You should not be happy because it's a chance. Be a good friend.'

"Thanks for sticking by Saki."

"Amelia, please don't call me that."

"Heheh, then what should I call you, flower?"

Normally Sakura would've blushed and laughed it off, but it reminded her of the petals she coughs up.

"..."

"Blossom?"

"...um, yes. Are you feeling better now Amelia?"

"Yup! And all thanks to you, blossom!"

It was uncomfortable to be adoringly called by the thing that hurts you most. But it was all for her.

I can withstand any pain,  
As long as you remain okay,  
Don't dread, it's me, don't mind.

She put on a fake smile, struggling to hold back a cough. Amelia was calling her things lovers would call each other, but they both knew it was only platonic.

The meeting was over, Sakura's nightly routine continued. Well, atleast until she got a call.

"Hello-"

"Sakura, Anya and I made up!"

"So you two are together again?"

"Not really, we decided to stay friends."

The conversation carried on, talking about all the things they thought of, just the small things that make you happy.

After the phone call ended, Sakura cursed herself a lot more.

"Stop taking everything as a chance. She should choose who she'll love, not you."

I'm happy with your every choice,  
I'm okay with it,  
But only, if you're, happy.

Sakura tried to distract herself by reading manga and watching anime, but her mind would easily wander back to the glimmer in Amelia's eyes.

Sighing, she turned the television off and got ready for bed. When she brushed her teeth, her toothbrush was a bit bloody, since she really didn't have time to rinse thoroughly that day.

Her dog Pochi was about to sleep too. He was slightly sleepy and bumping into things every once in a while.

Sakura picked him up and set him on his bed. She picked Pochi's toys up, and looked around her quiet house. Too quiet. 

There was nothing much to do though. It was 1 am, but no sign of sleepiness.

What else was there to do, other than roll around in bed, contemplating life and the beautiful names she calls you; and hurts you so. What if she hadn't the illness? The nicknames would've been better most definitely.

But look at her. Unfortunate enough to have the hanahaki disease. When Amelia had gotten her out of her isolation, that, that was when the flowers started growing.

Her beautiful blue eyes, scruffy but soft blonde hair, how can she be called fat? 

With every meeting, the flowers blossomed more than ever. Amelia didn't reciprocate her feelings, and it was perfectly okay. It was her choice to love, and as Françoissa says, 'love is not something that should be forced on others.' That was basically her motto now.

Sakura reminisced about when Amelia did t return her feelings.

"Amelia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Definitely. And I'm still sorry for hurting you without knowing."

"It's fine. As long as you're happy, I won't care if the thorns impale my lungs and heart."

"Aww, you're adorable blossom."

Amelia pulled her close and they both sat on the bed watching anime, perfectly content in each other's presence. Pochi lied next to them, almost asleep. 

[aand I'm open for requests. please do give me an idea, p.s. the next one will be a


	4. Alfred x Kuro||Red and Blue

[behold, the worst written fanfic you'll ever see. read if you dare.]

 

It was a world where you can only see the things the color of your soulmate's eyes, and your soulmate is the only one you can see the eye color of. Alfred Jones could see a vibrant red, everything else black and white.

He could see his brother Matthew's hoodie was a bright red, he could see that in the fall, some leaves were red. He could see some couples giving each other roses, mostly a red color.

His brother Matthew already found his soulmate, he could see the color green. Abel, a scary man was that person. 

Alfred was hopeful to find his soulmate, but not too much as red isn't a very common eye color. But he was in high school, the most likely place where people find them.

One day, at lunch he found that he was late and every table was occupied except the one with three students. He asked if he could sit down there, but none of them made eye contact, and the one with the curl who seemed to be the leader told him he could sit down as long as he won't interrupt.

The leader, Luciano as he later found out, slipped a note to the big one sitting next to him. That one was Lutz, who slid the note to the shorter one.

"Uh, I think your hair is a nice shade of red?"

Alfred tried to ease the tension, referring to Luciano.

"Hm, thank you."

"What're your names?"

"I'm Luciano Vargas, that's Lutz Beilschmidt and Kuro Honda."

"I'm Alfred Jones! Nice to meet you?"

They just nodded to acknowledge him, but no one made eye contact with him.

Luciano and Lutz were the only ones making eye contact, Kuro kept his head down, closing his eyes, opening them to only read the note.

He read the note, and looked up in shock, revealing his red eyes. 

Kuro looked into Alfred's blue eyes, the only color he'd ever been able to see. 

"Hey! I can see your eyes! They're breathtaking to see."

No one spoke.

"Erm... yours too I suppose."

Alfred was basically blowing up with excitement, and shouting.

"Oh my god, you're my soulmate!"

The entire cafeteria looked at the table, and Luciano pulled a dagger on Alfred's neck.

"Say another word. I dare you."

Alfred gulped and shakily said,

"I-I won't. But why are you making such s big deal?"

"Don't ask questions you're not ready to know the answers to."

Luciano eerily whispers, but a guy with fancy scarves walked over and said,

"No, they just want low profile."

"Flavio, shut up."

The four left anyway, leaving Alfred in shock.

He walked home kind of disappointed in himself, that he might've angered his soulmate.

But someone caught up to him, someone with eyes he can recognize the red of.

"Kuro? Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a scene."

He apologizes, and Kuro nods.

"It was quite dishonourable of you, but please do not do that again. My partners are short tempered."

Alfred smiled, and realized his soulmate was a quiet person. On their quiet walk, Alfred contemplated if he'd like him or not.

"Kuro, where do you live?"

Wonderful. Totally didn't sound stalker-ish.

"There. But my partners are also there so be careful."

They got closer as friends, even though Alfred was the one talking usually. Kuro would give short and to the point answers. But they did have movie nights and tonight was another one of those.

Alfred had brought a 'scary' movie, which really was a badly acted, obviously fake special effected movie.

Kuro didn't show emotion, but Alfred was scared out of his mind. At one point, there was a very predictable 'jump-scare' and Alfred clutched onto Kuro. Al being able to see the color red, the color of blood didn't really help either.

It was an awkward position, Alfred holding Kuro's collar and looking into each other's eyes, eyes that were colored for each other.

Lutz sneaked up on them from behind the couch, and pushed them together, in the worst possible way; they were now kissing. 

"Lutz you idiota, why?!"

Luciano scolded him, Lutz wasn't sorry in the slightest. Meanwhile, Alfred and Kuro pulled away rather quickly.

Alfred was slightly worried. 'Does he not like me? Is that why he pulled away?'

But Kuro had different things to say, rather, do. He kissed Alfred, who was almost about to cry. After the long kiss ended, Alfred asked in confusion,

"I thought you hated me?"

"Why would I?"

"I thought you were hanging out with me only because of the whole eye color thing, but I actually love you, and-"

Kuro placed another kiss on his lips, shutting him up.

"The feeling is mutual."

The next day at school, Alfred got a little closer to the mysterious trio that involved his soulmate.

Luciano told him that Lutz had blue eyes and he had red eyes. Alfred wondered why Luciano's eyes were still grey to his vision, to which he replied,

"You can only see the colors of your soulmates eyes idiota."

"How did you know your eyes were red?"

"I- uh, Lutz told me."

Luciano expectantly looked at Alfred as if he was going to yell about it, just to see that he didn't understand.

"We're soulmates.

"I thought Kuro was my soulmate?"

"You idiota, I meant Lutz and I are soulmates!"

"Ooohh."

Lutz facepalmed, Kuro sighed and Luciano almost left then and there.

"Well, atleast I found mine and he loves me!"

"Who told you that?"

Kuro asked jokingly, Alfred interpreted it quite seriously.

"I thought- maybe-"

Seeing that Alfred was hurt by that joke, Kuro attempted to calm him down.

"Hey I was just joking, please don't cry."

It was a weird sight to see, the cold Kuro Honda, s o f t. 

[im literally half asleep while writing this I can't understand anything]


End file.
